


【綠紅】黑眼睛

by April0367



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Black Lanterns (DCU), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April0367/pseuds/April0367
Summary: 如果哈爾喬丹沒有馬上從黑燈俠變回綠燈俠的話。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【綠紅】黑眼睛

**Author's Note:**

> 時間線混亂，私設眾多。  
> 他們屬於彼此，OOC屬於我。

0.  
他知道他這是他唯一力所能及的事情，他知道。托馬雷站在他的身後，半真半假的勸說他別往前踏出那一步，畢竟死者的意志改變不了什麼，而那又是條不歸路。但哈爾喬丹極為強大的意志力使他無所畏懼又固執無比，他擺出了預備動作，然後不可抑制地想起了巴里，如果是他的話手臂擺動的幅度會更大，周圍會有電光閃爍，最後化為流去的剪影。

但哈爾只是墜落著，沒有綠光特效或其他什麼的，只是像個普通人類般下墜。那些無能為力的逝者們，僅僅是因為他們的意志還不夠強大，而哈爾喬丹是最偉大的綠燈俠。

碰。  
「來自地球的哈爾喬丹......」  
操，這姿勢醜死了。他想到，然後確認了自己的成功。  
「復活。」  
他睜開雙眼，黑燈的印記驟然浮現。

1.  
那個小哈爾和他融合在了一起，初號燈俠計謀破滅，萬象更新，世界和平。  
喔不等等，他還是個黑燈俠。  
「......你知道嗎？我一直以為宇宙裡有一枚專為你準備的綠燈戒來著。」凱爾說，一旁的約翰在腦內打著向正義聯盟解釋的腹稿，說說哈爾為什麼幾個月前還生龍活虎現在卻死氣沉沉，字面意義上。  
「如果你有這個自覺，凱爾，就離我遠一點，你快把我淨化了。」哈爾沒好氣的說，看著凱爾－－那團白光，聽話的退了好幾步。他環顧四周，紅橙黃綠藍靛紫白，所有人都只剩純色或雜色的色塊，這真的非常非常詭異。得了，他現在分不清蓋和約翰這兩個同為人類的綠燈俠了，蓋應該會比較壯一點？哈爾抓了抓臉，後知後覺的發現自己臉部的肌肉僵硬。  
「噫！」他倒抽了好幾口涼氣，抓過一旁大概在翻白眼的卡蘿問道：「卡蘿！我英俊瀟灑的臉有長屍斑嗎？有毀容嗎？造面鏡子幫我照照吧卡蘿－－」  
「行阿，雖然你自己大概就做得到，順帶一提你體溫真的太低了。」卡蘿依言造了面鏡子給他，嗯，還是一樣的風流倜儻，但臉大概是死白的吧，糟糕了。  
「隨便啦，反正都變成這樣了－－不會因為這樣就冷凍我吧？」  
「他們把你鎖進冷凍櫃裡也不是因為這個原因。」蓋－－他是左邊的那個－－攤手，沒人忍心提醒他他最近也沒啥戲份可言。  
「或許我可以進棺材裡再躺一下？呃，我就說說。」哈爾開始研究起了他手上那枚黑燈戒，意料之外的可以具象化，不用一直使用能量波戰鬥，那這應該就不會妨礙到他的行動，他還是能成為一個超級英雄。但是巴里會怎麼想？  
「我認為你必須先跟正義聯盟解釋，」約翰說，他已經放棄幫人打腹稿了，隨風去吧這堆破事。  
「解釋什麼？他們早就習慣我們變色了不是嗎？」哈爾裝作一臉茫然地問。  
「這不只是變色問題，」凱爾說，「我現在不能靠近你就是最好的證據。」他還是最少必須離哈爾三公尺遠，就某方面而言其實挺搞笑，但沒人笑得出來。  
「嘖，好吧。」哈爾抹了把臉，希望巴里不會因此感到難過。

2.  
他從外部看見了瞭望塔裡的一團黃光，幸好理智阻止了他大喊賽尼斯托。警報沒響，憑常識判斷這大概是老蝙蝠。  
蝙蝠俠或許正在用那種深不可測的眼神打量著他，然後看了超人一眼，對方立即來到外太空，似乎在確認他的威脅性。  
超人有點藍還有點綠，再加上一點粉紫色。他是名優秀的超級英雄，帶給人們希望，帶給世界愛。  
「沒問題了哈爾，」超人笑道。他們從外部通道進入了瞭望塔，此時蝙蝠俠正敲著鍵盤。  
「你需要做一次全面的精密檢查。」蝙蝠俠說，他沒有任何從鍵盤中抬起頭的意思。  
「精密而近乎妨礙隱私。有這個必要？我只是變了個色罷了。」並且心跳也沒了，體溫也消失無蹤，哈爾試圖反駁蝙蝠俠，卻在論證時越想越心虛。  
「你兩秒鐘前還沒有瞭望塔通行許可，因為黑燈所造成的損害，」蝙蝠俠說，他抬起頭直直地看向眼前的黑燈，「你如何保證你對世界毫無威脅？」  
「某個使他人恐懼的有翼哺乳動物如是說。」  
「你並不是沒看過黑燈屍，相反的，你應該最清楚。」蝙蝠俠說。哈爾從那片黃光中看見了一絲紅光，他記得蝙蝠在那時明明應該什麼都不知道，那他現在又是因何而憤怒？  
「黑燈屍沒有自由意志，但我有，這就是最根本的差別。」他怎麼可以把他和那些行屍走肉相提並論？他感覺有團無名火在體內慢慢升起。  
「你又該怎麼保證你不會失控？你的神智如何保持清醒？」當那顆屬於布魯斯韋恩的頭骨被黑手高高舉起時，那些作為他的同伴的生靈會作何感想，是否真願舉起武器來與之為敵？  
「你完全不用再次提醒我們是多大的『威脅』，這真沒必要，」但是他的確不瞭解黑燈的運作方式，單就黑光的存在就足以把好幾打科學家摁在地上摩擦。或許他真的可能喪失自我，儘管他相信著自己的意志力。  
他們停頓了數秒，在一旁的超人試圖將他們隔開，避免場面一發不可收拾。  
「好好好，」哈爾擺出了不以為然的態度，模仿著以前的自己聳肩，「如果你這麼堅持，我也懶得跟你吵，但是有一點，」他突然湊近蝙蝠俠，對方也毫不客氣地回瞪著他，「我不是個威脅。」  
「你不認為你是。」蝙蝠俠說完後退了幾步回到鍵盤前，不知道輸入了什麼東西，然後折返回來，「你要怎麼跟其他人解釋？」  
「你指誰？」  
「你在明知故問。」蝙蝠俠說。  
「......」哈爾沒有說話，因為他對此真的毫無主意。巴里看見他的死亡會有何反應？上次他對此毫不知情也無從得知，當巴里看見這塊死肉，他會難過嗎？他會失望嗎？他會憤怒嗎？還是以上皆是？對他不告而別的死或是亦有亦無的靈魂。

這時警報響起了，在遠方好幾處發生了災禍。

「看起來現在是超級英雄的時間，」哈爾趁機抽身，往傳送通道飛去，「綠燈俠能搞定這個。」他正需要個機會離開這裡。  
「......他不是個綠燈俠了，」在哈爾走後蝙蝠俠說道。超人無奈地笑了笑，也跟上了前者。

3.  
他到達的地方發生了一起橋樑坍塌的意外，路過的人車正受困在碎石堆中。他不由分說，首先操控著戒指將上方的大型石塊移去空地，接著造出阻攔物（巨型漁網）避免有更多損壞的橋樑掉落導致更嚴重的災害，最後是將變形的車子一輛輛移出，對，就像以前那樣。  
來來來，時間就是金錢。他拆開了車門，看見了斑雜的色塊，黃色部分特別明顯，這挺合理的。他一一將人們從廢墟中移開，他現在不是很能夠發現人們身上的傷口，但每一個都有著色塊的存在，他可以從這一點來判斷民眾的生命體徵。受困的人數量有點多，大約幾百多人吧，但他的速度也很快。剩下最後一輛車，駕駛座的人在他拆下車門時劇烈的顫抖了一下，但還是成功出來了，哈爾聽到那人低聲說了句謝謝。後座有個在小聲啜泣的小孩子，他所在的地方的角度很危險，哈爾試著伸出手來將孩子引出那個位置。

然後那孩子哭得更兇了，不斷的往反方向挪動，他的哭聲在廢墟中迴盪著，引來眾人的側目。

哈爾心底一沉，他知道這孩子在畏懼什麼。  
有團光－－估計是處理完其他事情的藍大個吧，出現在哈爾身後，哈爾有些呆愣的讓出了位置，讓超人把那孩子安全救出，並安撫了他的情緒。  
人們在畏懼自己，哈爾環顧四周，他逐漸無法確定人們身上的黃色色塊到底是從何而來，一點一點的黃光都使他背脊發涼。他不是賽尼斯托，他也不是蝙蝠俠，他的背後並沒有飄揚著綠色披風，大眾本不該對他感到恐懼，他本不會散播恐懼。  
「嘿藍大個！」他朝一旁安頓好孩子的超人喊道。超人飄了過來，恰好停在了三公尺處。  
「我看起來很恐怖嗎？」他指了指自己的臉。  
「嗯......還好？」超人回答。  
呵，這個模稜兩可的安慰式回答。他向超人道別後飛向高空，看著底下閃爍的黃光陷入思緒中。  
萬一巴里對他感到恐懼呢？當他看見巴里身上的黃光時他應該如何反應？

他找到了扎塔娜，善良的魔法師答應幫他添上幻術，雖然有時效的限制，效力隨時間過去而減弱，但這讓他看起來像以前一樣，一隻綠色螢火蟲，具象物也變成更合理的綠色。不過她不能使他的體溫升高，他還是那個死人般的軀殼，但表面上看起來好多了。  
他向對方道過謝後，便收到了聯盟的開會通知，一個小時後的臨時會議。喔，莫戈，他這個不是很純正的綠燈真心祈禱，等會兒他能克制自己別把手搭上巴里的肩膀。

4.  
他來到了會議桌旁，唯一在場的蝙蝠俠一眼就明白他剛找扎塔娜的目的，並給了他一份報導。  
「他們沒什麼著墨在你和黑燈屍的關聯，好消息。」  
「哇，出來的這麼快？」哈爾隨意的翻了翻那疊報紙，「他們為什麼會覺得我進了哥譚灣裡泡了兩晚？那裡汙染是有多嚴重？」  
「因為這是哥譚日報，海濱城的會說你在西海岸上曬了兩天。」  
「蠻有道理的。他們還說凱爾在漂白水裡待了一天？」

人陸陸續續地來了，哈爾有些高興地看著大部分的英雄身上的綠色都占較大面積，意志力果然是最重要的。除了黃瀅瀅的蝙蝠俠、青色的原子俠、和粉紫色的......就對話來看應該是神奇女俠？他絕對沒有不小心把他當成卡蘿，就像他沒有誤認原子俠和青女一樣（這也挺難做到的）。  
瞭望塔的位置是採先搶先贏制，但長年的習慣使他們有種無形的默契，平常哈爾會很感激這種約定俗成的慣例，這樣他能確保自己一旁坐的是巴里，好讓他倆開會時在底下腳來手去，咬耳朵傳紙條，再一起收穫一枚蝙蝠瞪。  
「他們有沒有想過這就是沒人想坐在他們中間的原因？」不知道是誰這麼說。  
但這次哈爾看著一旁的空位，內心深感糾結，老實說，他感到猶豫的原因不只是因為黑燈，還有另一件本因令人高興的事。還有一分鐘就要開會了，而巴里艾倫大部分情況都沒準時過。  
50秒.  
哈爾彷彿在默念著自己的死期，但這並不應該發生在他將和巴里見面時。  
40秒.  
「好久不見阿GL，上次見面好像是三個月前了？」  
「不止啦不止。」  
25秒.  
沙贊踩著點滑壘進場，就像在趕早八一樣（這人的真實年齡到底是多少？）。  
5秒.  
如果巴里沒按時出現，那他還能再多打兩分鐘聊勝於無的腹稿。  
0秒.  
喔，他居然準時了。  
那一大團藍光幾乎是用滑的滑進了座位，哈爾猜想著對方在安頓好後用他好看的藍眼睛看向自己，然後習慣性的要拍他的肩。在哈爾避開那隻手時，巴里的手便尷尬的懸在了半空，遲疑一下後大概露出了苦笑，在接下來的會議中都沒有主動轉向那個方向。  
不能被他發現我已經死了，哈爾這麼想到，他會很難過的，尤其是哈爾還欠對方一個回覆。  
當巴里說他與世界融合時唯一認得的人就是他，因為哈爾喬丹，所以他不再是世間萬物時，他卻沒來的及反應過來，直到在遙遠的死亡之地徘徊時，才兀地如夢初醒。然後再見面時他已跨過那條生死的界線，一去不復返。

台上的老蝙蝠在說著這季度的戰損，超人一如既往一馬當先當仁不讓。一般這時候他早就和巴里聊到天南地北了，哈爾想。於是他用感受不出體溫的鞋尖踢踢巴里的腳後跟，在那耀眼的藍光望向他時，一貫不缺話題的他卻彷彿喑啞般呆滯的半張著嘴，一開一合後決定露出他最最迷人的笑容試圖解釋一切。但這也沒什麼用，因為他根本看不出巴里的表情或反應，藍光保持著那個姿勢幾秒，又轉了回去。  
巴里會不會覺得他討厭他？但他該用什麼藉口來說明他喜歡巴里卻又不希望他觸碰他的原因？  
會議結束，那團藍光化成藍色閃電轉眼即逝。哈爾想要伸手抓住那道光，但又不敢觸碰到他。

5.  
哈爾請扎塔娜用了幻術覆蓋自己，所以他不是很想去燈團，因為這樣他還要解釋好多事情，然後搞不好還會收穫好幾枚該死的同情眼神。  
但就像巴里說過的那什麼莫非定律，該逃的逃不掉，燈團還是通過青女聯絡到了他。  
燈團現在沒了惹是生非的小藍人，主要處理事務的是領袖和教官們，還有一干核心成員。燈團傳來的訊息大意是去2085扇區處理一名通緝要犯。大概是他一個人去吧，這樣挺好，不用浪費口舌解釋一堆東西。

他在該死的宇宙廁所里堵到了那團富含大量黏液和八支觸手的不明橘黃色生物，並且決定今晚就吃碳烤章魚腳加洋蔥芥末。

戰鬥場面異常火爆。喔幹，黑燈要怎麼開防護罩？黑燈能開防護罩嗎等等？是不是要念什麼咒語之類的？「復活」？「愚蠢的人類」？「沙贊」？借道閃電劈死他的晚餐吧！

噁心死了這黏液，全都糊臉上了......往左邊往右邊，上上左右左下右右左.....操！

哈爾抓著穿透他腹部的那隻觸手，再次確認自己沒有跑錯棚，只是不會痛。但這或許也算是一種優勢，他順著觸手到達八爪怪的核心，用黑燈能量阻止了牠的行動能力。但對方還沒有死心，於是哈爾再補了幾刀，直到八爪怪無法動彈。  
哈爾一處理完這些事後，便衝到一旁處理腹中殘餘的怪物黏液，趕在腹部癒合前把這些清理乾淨，黑燈屍的癒合速度很快，他可不想讓一堆黏糊糊卡在傷口裡。  
巴里也是這樣的吧？哈爾發覺自己無法克制的不斷想起他。但差別在於哈爾現在並不感到疼痛，但閃電俠會，沒有人能阻止那份疼痛，但可以試圖減緩它。而現在哈爾可能反過來傷害了對方，縱使他喜歡他很多年了。哈爾甩甩頭髮，好幾灘黏糊糊的液體落在地上，他記得以前燈俠們會造出色光水，但現在黑燈製出的水真的好像水溝水。簡易沖洗過後，他又造了個吹風機出來。  
吹風機，熱風。  
熱風。  
熱。  
他他他他怎麼沒想到！他頓時感覺精力充沛，不存在的血液快速流動，匯聚在四肢。感謝萬能的腎上腺素，他單手拖起八爪怪，飛往OA監獄，他現在早就對這團黏液沒了食慾，只剩狂喜。他可以利用吹風機的熱風來偽裝他的體溫！為什麼這麼晚才想到這方法？希望他還有機會補救。  
他徑直前往監獄，把不明物體塞入隔間上鎖後就馬上離開，沒有理會一旁目瞪口呆的菜鳥們和資深成員的微妙表情。

他把他全身上下都用吹風機烘了一遍，還特意繞道到太陽附近飛了一圈。這樣才足夠熱到巴里回家。但這還不夠，幻術效力有些消失了，皮膚已經毫無血色，於是他去跟卡蘿要了粉餅和淡粉色口紅，這樣就能掩飾住他慘白的臉色。  
接下來就剩埋伏在巴里家給他一個大驚喜了－－拜託別變成大驚嚇。

6.  
「我記得你的喪禮很......盛大？雖然這麼說有點奇怪，但這可能是最好的形容詞。幾乎所有超級英雄都來了，甚至還包括平行宇宙的人。」他是不是不該提這件事？哈爾有些懊悔地想。  
「......我其實不真覺得我死了。」他的男孩兒回答。他們保持著蹲踞的姿勢，巴里抱著膝蓋，玩著腳下的草坪。  
「......喔。」哈爾干巴巴的應和著。  
「我認為我那時只是沒了自我意識－－但你之前說過喪失意志等同死亡。」巴里繼續說著，撿起地上的芒草撥弄著草叢。  
「我是這麼說過沒錯。」哈爾有些高興巴里記得他說的話。  
「我進入了神速力裡，就像是......像是和它融合一樣。我覺得我和世界合而為一，我就是世間萬物。」巴里的眼中彷彿有流星墜落，哈爾把目光從對方的嘴唇移到眼睛。  
「但是後來我想起了你。」他抬起頭看了哈爾一眼，隨後把頭埋進自己臂彎，「我不再是世間萬物了，我再次成了巴里艾倫。」  
「太榮幸了小巴，」哈爾把手搭到巴里後頸上，體溫有些高，他體溫一直都偏高，但這次有點太過了，「等等，你該不會發燒了吧？」  
「神速力者從不感冒，」巴里再次抬頭，但這次只露出了一雙眼睛，「你有聽懂我的意思嗎？我是說，就，我剛才說的話。」  
「我聽說進入神速力裡很痛苦，但那些已經過去了，巴里，」哈爾堅定地看著對方說，「你現在還活著。」  
巴里看著哈爾不自知的迷人笑容，有些懊惱的蹭了蹭臂彎。  
「我其實是想說......算了，沒事。」  
「？」  
他看著巴里的嘴巴張了張，而後滿臉通紅。他說了什麼？他想叫對方再說一次，他剛才說得太快了。

7.  
然後他過了半年才回來，還成了這副德性，哈爾想。  
巴里大概會在十分鐘後回來，除非他又要加班，但最近中心城風平浪靜，應當沒什麼加班的必要。巴里一進門會把鞋子放在靠近門的地方，一邊穿拖鞋一邊關門，在把鑰匙收進右邊口袋裡。  
哈爾像以前那樣坐在沙發上，順便拿吹風機再吹一下。這樣巴里就會比較不容易看出他的異狀，但哈爾也不太喜歡欺騙對方，這對巴里不公平。  
他聽到了鑰匙轉動門鎖的聲音，這比他想像中的快。哈爾立刻站起身，站在了大門前，在那一團藍光出現時迫不及待地擁抱對方。  
「哈爾？」巴里感到有些驚訝，他原本以為對方在躲著自己，在那糟透了的談話後。  
「好久不見啦小巴！」哈爾偷偷的蹭了蹭他的金棕色短髮，還以為對方沒發現。  
「我們其實前不久才見面。別每次都在會議上恍神，我是不會再幫你寫檢討的。」  
「我記得你上次也這麼說來著。喔，好像上上次也是，還有上上上次，但這不是重點，」哈爾稍微後退一點，看著那片藍光的眼睛的大概位置，「重點是......你還記得你上次說過的話嗎？」  
「啊？嗯......」巴里有些吞吞吐吐的說，但當他看著哈爾的臉時，他皺起了眉頭。  
「我喜歡你，我們交往吧！」哈爾有些激動的說，他真的很遺憾他現在沒辦法看到對方的表情。而在他說完後，巴里卻陷入了一陣不算短的沉默。哈爾有些擔心，但巴里應該也是喜歡他的.......他是在意瞭望塔上的事情嗎？或者是些其他什麼之類的，哈爾一直都知道自己不是個合格的情人。  
然後他感到了兩辦溫熱的唇貼上了他自己，他有些驚訝地看著藍光滲進自己的齒牙之間，他原本以為巴里不會主動伸舌頭的，所以他現在反倒有點困窘的用有些僵硬的舌頭應和著對方。  
而他很明顯地沒有往嘴裡灌熱風，現在他的口腔內不僅不柔軟還極度冰冷。但巴里彷彿沒有感覺到這個，有些笨拙的輕咬著哈爾的下唇。哈爾也按捺不住了，他試著用不似以往靈活的舌尖舔著對方的牙齒，在聽到巴里的輕笑聲後撬開了貝齒。對方的口腔比自己的溫暖太多了，哈爾舒服的瞇起眼，想了想自己是不是在一開始就應該閉上眼睛。

8.  
「哈......我知道你瞞著我一些事，哈爾。」  
「......對。」哈爾有些抱歉地抓了抓頭髮，沒想到這麼快就被發現了。  
巴里伸出兩支指頭，抵在了哈爾脖頸的左邊。他在量他的心跳，哈爾還是呆站在原地，他知道吹風機和太陽的效力都已經不在了，現在巴里撫摸的只是塊冰冷的死肉。  
「發生了什麼？」巴里問道。哈爾知道這不一定是個問句，藍光還是藍光，摻了點紫色，他希望等會不會看到黃光。  
「你還記得前不久的黑燈屍嗎？」哈爾說。  
「你成了黑燈屍！」巴里似乎非常驚訝。哈爾從他身上看到了一團滾動火焰，在心口附近。所以他會感到憤怒，哈爾想，這也沒有好到哪去。  
巴里開始在屋裡繞圈，不斷的走著，用普通稍快的速度，直到那團火球慢慢熄滅，剩下純淨的冰藍。  
「抱歉，我太激動了，」巴里說，「我只是......有點生氣。」為我的毫不知情和無能為力，他想。  
「我知道，早猜到了。」哈爾說，「但你怎麼知道我......？應該不是在剛剛？」  
巴里笑了一聲，他捏了捏哈爾的臉，蹭了四支手指的粉。  
「你先去洗把臉，你應該是用了卡蘿的粉底？她知道你這樣糟蹋她的化妝品嗎？」  
「所以是什麼原因？」  
巴里沒有馬上回答，他走去一旁拿了什麼東西，然後才開口：「我非常確定，你的眼睛是非常好看的焦糖咖啡色。」  
「......啊。」黑燈的眼睛都是墨黑色的。

哈爾把那些化妝品洗掉後，用最快的速度找到扎塔娜解開幻術，然後又衝了回來。巴里開始打量著他，看到哈爾都覺得有些不好意思。  
「你會冷嗎？」半晌，巴里問道，伸出手貼上哈爾心口，平靜無波。  
「不會。我覺得你應該會覺得比較冷才對，現在冬天耶。」  
巴里搖搖頭。  
「那你就先把衣服脫了躺床上。」  
「！」  
「我剛才問了蝙蝠俠，他說你還沒有做體檢，但死人和活人的生理特徵會有些許不同，所以我認為我來做會好得多，我要先確認你身上是否有屍班的存在。」  
「.....知道嗎小巴，我有時候還挺恨你這麼不解風情的。」  
「就當你是誇我專業了，謝謝。」

他真的死了，巴里有些悲哀的想，一切特徵都這麼顯示，沒有心跳脈搏，沒有體溫，不用呼吸，受傷了不會痛，被貫穿了也不會流血。但他的聲音還是那麼溫暖，動作還是那麼鮮活，一點也不像屍體，巴里想。  
結束後哈爾穿好衣服後盤腿坐起，開始抱著腳晃蕩。  
「你剛才真的沒什麼想法嗎？嗯？」哈爾露出壞笑，抬頭看著對方身上的藍紫。  
「我建議現在先不要這麼做，」巴里滿臉通紅，但聲音還是異常平靜，「現在還不確定，嗯，會有什麼後遺症。」  
「所以有想過嗎？」  
「......哈爾，閉嘴。」

9.  
即便是個黑燈，他還是能成為一名超級英雄，不如說是一名全職英雄，畢竟他現在也沒辦法打零工，但也不用進食。  
聯盟其他人對此幾乎接受良好，畢竟這麼多年了，什麼大風大浪沒見過，不就變個色嘛哈哈哈......哈。  
海濱城也對此接受良好，一天后就不再報導綠燈俠變色的新聞，就當他在西海岸上曬了兩天，防曬乳廠商還藉此大賺一波。  
中心城也對此接受良好，就討論了一天關於黑燈俠和綠燈俠的關係，因為他們都會待在閃電俠身邊但又互不相見。  
對此接受不良的只有倒楣的科學家們，黑光什麼的，呵。

再隔天，正義聯盟在地球解決掉敵人後，看見了一顆在大白天掉落的自體發光的綠色流星。  
「如果我沒看錯，那好像是枚燈戒。」超人的目光隨著光源移動，認真的說。  
「那就是枚燈戒。」蝙蝠俠意思意思的接話。  
「喔，是枚綠燈戒啊。」  
愣著幹嘛，快追啊！  
巴里當機立斷，抓起哈爾就往墜落地點跑。  
「我靠，我從未想過我有一天需要去追戒指！」哈爾尖叫，「而且巴里啊你是不是跑過頭了？」  
「注意身分！」  
哈爾本想回一句我倆說那麼多次本名有哪次被報導出來了嗎，就被巴里一個急轉彎把話噎了回去，又一個急煞車，兩人一起彈飛出去。  
「尋找哈爾喬丹，尋找哈爾喬丹，尋找哈爾喬丹......」  
戒指停在他們面前，喔，原來不用特別去追。  
然後哈爾看著那團藍光在自己面前拿著那枚戒指單膝下跪。  
「哇嗚，這進展有點快，但考慮到我們可能在不知不覺中交往了好幾年，所以這早該發生了，」哈爾想了想也跟著跪下，摘下了對方的閃電戒，「雖然我平時習慣帶中指，但無名指也不錯。」  
他們為對方戴上了戒指，哈爾只覺得血液從那裡開始流動，注入每根血管，他的體溫逐漸回升，有了心跳和脈搏。  
「你復活了。」巴里的臉孔慢慢浮現，他又看見對方小河般輕淺的藍眼睛了。他們站起身擁抱著對方，左邊一個右邊一個，他們有了兩人份的心跳和溫度。

10.  
「生日快樂，哈爾喬丹。」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實黑燈哈是我最喜歡的型態!  
> 但當他跳崖時，他是真的死了一次吧?


End file.
